Honeybloom Galaxy
The Honeybloom Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It introduces the Bee Mushroom, which turn Mario into Bee Mario. This allows him to fly for a short period, however, he does not lose the ability to fly after the period is over. The galaxy relies on the Bee Mushroom, otherwise level completion is impossible. The whole mission of "Bumble Beginnings" takes place on one huge cube-shaped planet with a side-scrolling view. The stage is filled with several obstacles, including spiky Stretch Plants (which serve more of an enemy) which Bee Mario must dodge. There are also small plants that bloom when touched, giving Mario a Star Bit. Mario enters this galaxy sliding along a long vine with small plants, collecting Star Bits on the way down. Because the level of "Bumble Beginnings" is filled with tight spots and high areas, Mario will have to try staying as Bee Mario for most of the level. This galaxy, along with the Honeyhop Galaxy, plays a jazzy remixed tune of the Honeyhive Galaxy. To unlock this galaxy, feed a Hungry Luma 700 Star Bits. Planets ﻿ Honeybloom Planet (Starting Planet) This planet is a large side-scroller planet with many high platforms, cliffs, small plants, flowers, vines and grapes that Bee Mario can bounce on. Enemies here include Choppahs and spiked Stretch Plants. Missions ﻿ Bumble Beginnings Upon entering this galaxy, Mario will find some Bees searching for their Queen's Power Star. Once Mario has progressed a bit more, he'll find a Bee Mushroom. To complete this mission, Mario must make his way through high cliffs, bouncy grapes and other things with the Bee Mushroom's power avoiding dangerous Choppahs and spiked Stretch Plants as well as falling into pits with Black Holes (or nothing but space) in them. When Mario gets near the mission's Power Star, he will notice it is guarded bv a Choppah. Mario should carefully, collect his Power Star. The Secret Wall-Jump The player must replay "Bumble Beginnings". Mario should look for the first wooden platform attached to a swinging vine. After Swinging on it as high as possible and jumping off, Mario should Spin to reach two walls. He must then Wall-Jump up them until he lands on a cliff with nothing but a Power Star. After returning to Starship Mario, Mario will find a Bee on board. Green Star 1 To get this Green Power Star, the player must replay "Bumble Beginnings". The Green Power Star ia above a Choppah near the end of the bouncing grape area. Green Star 2 Green Star 2 is above the vine after two swings. To reach the Star, one may use the second swing and jump to the left and fly to the top of the edge using the Bee Mushroom and from there, jump to the right and fly to the Star. Trivia *﻿The mission "Bumble Beginnings" gets its name from combining the stereotypical beginning to biographies, "Humble Beginnings" and the well known Bumblebee. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2